


Pregnant!

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Pregnant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	1. He's gonna kill me!

One month ago I was in heat. This time I don't left the camp, it turned Dutch on and so he fuked me. Without marking me, wich was hard for him. Normally I leave the camp during my heat, because Dutch as an alpha notice it, and it turns him on, but I stayed in camp. I don't know why. 

But I have a problem now. He made me pregnant. I've always wanted a child, and now that we're lying low in Clements Point, it's not such a bad time to be pregnant. Micah is dead and we have enough money. We also payed all our bounty's. Only some problems with O'Driscoll's left. But that's no big deal. But That I am pregnant by Dutch of all places.... Oh my he's gonna kill me. 

I mean I love him, science two years now. It felt so good to feel the knot of the alpha finally in me. It's what I wanted for two years specially when I was in heat. But I never thought it come true. I'm the only Omega and Dutch the only alpha in camp. Everybody knows it, and everybody knows that I can get pregnant. But only in my heat. And everybody knows how much I want a child. But I don't think Dutch wants to be with me or have a child with me neither. I probably have to abort the child bevore Dutch rip my head off.

I sit on the Sandy ground at the camp shore. I can't. I'm afraid how he will react. Science one month I distance myself from the alpha. I have to abort the child, because my slowly growing stomach will betray me at the latest. I'm already a bit thicker then normal and I'm only in the first month. Suddenly I hear steps coming closer. In the corner of my eye I see Dutch settling down in the sand to the left of me. I want to get up and leave, but his hand on my left thigh stops me.

,,Arthur you tell me now what's wrong with you!" Dutch growls.

I flinch. He only growls or screams at someone in camp when he's real angry.

,,I-it's nothing."

,,Dont lie to me!" he yells.

I flinch again.

,,I-I...." I stutter.

,,I'm pregnant. Science one month. Y-you fucked me. Y-you remember?" I stutter.

He wants to speak but I stop him. 

,,Do-don't worry. I-I will abort it." I stutter sad.

,,What your pregnant from me?" Says Dutch in a tone that I can't interpret.

,,Yeah. M'Sorry. I will abort it." I whisper. A tear runs down my left cheek.

,,No don't! It's your biggest wish, and I love you. It would be great to have a kid with you." He whispers.

I look at him confused.

,,I mean it." Dutch says.

Then he softly whipes the tear away with his thumb. 

,,I love you too Dutch." I answer.

Then he bends over, and place his lips softly on my. I kiss back immideatly. My whole body starts to tingle. His mustache tickles a bit, but that's okay. After two more kisses we sepperate. He looks into my eyes. I nod. Then he carefully place his left hand on my stomach. He caress it softly. 

He smiles at me. And I smile back. He lay his forehead against mine. Then I lay back in the sand outstretched. Dutch follows my movement, and place his head carefully on my chest. Meanwhile his left hand still caress softly my slowly growing belly. I caress his shoulder long wild black hair with my left hand.

,,I can't believe it darling. Your pregnant! You carry our child." He says full of joy.

,,I can't believe it too. But I'm so happy."

,,You know, I heard you puke two times and then you left camp one week after I fucked you."

,,Yeah. I rode too Saint Denis to a doctor. He told me that I'm pregnant. Then I kept distance to you. I thought you hate me or rip my head off when ya find out that I love you and that I'm pregnant from you. M'Sorry." I whisper.

,,It's alright. But you do know that I noticed too that you don't got your heat yet this month." He murmurs. 

,,Yeah I know. I thought that either that, or at the least my slowly growing stomach will betray me." I whisper back.

,,It's alright. No need to be afraid. Actually, I secretly hoped that I will make you pregnant that night."

,,Really?" I ask confused.

,,Yes. I wanted a kid with you so bad the last three years. There I felt in love with you. But I wasn't sure if you wanted that, or if you had feelings for me." He says honest.

,,Same goes for me. But I felt in love with you two years ago and there the wish startet. I mean I always wanted a child, but science two years ago I only wanted and want a child from you." I explain.

,,I love you Arthur. We're gonna make it. I'm sure." he whispers.

,,I love you too Dutch. I hope so." I smile.

Meanwhile I closed my eyes, and his hand now softly lays on my slowly growing belly. I'm so happy right now. I hope that I'm a good father. I think Dutch will be a good daddy. But about me, I'm not so sure yet.


	2. Happy

After some time it's dark. We get up. I follow Dutch into his tent. There we strip down to our underwear. Then we lay down cuddled together tiedly. 

As I wake up the next morning, I feel Dutch cuddling tiedly against my back. His hand softly laying on my stomach. I can't hide a smile. Dutch can be so cute and tender and loving when he wants. Then I feel him slightly moving. After that I hear a small yawn, and the hand resting on my stomach start to carefully caress my pup filled belly. My smile get a bit bigger. I love it already how he caress my filled belly. 

,,Morning angel." I suddenly hear him whisper. 

,,Morning honey." I whisper back.

Then I turn arround to him. His hand rest now on my back. I cuddle closely against him. He pulls me softly a bit closer with his hand on my back. Then he kiss me softly. His mustache tickles a bit, but I don't care. I bury my head in the crook of his neck. I love him so much. We lay there for a while before we get up, and get dressed. I'm not sure if Dutch will tell anyone about our relationship or about his pup in my belly. Then I get out. No one noticed that I came out of Dutch's tent. I sit down at the campfire.

,,Mornin' Hosea." I greet the old man.

,,Morning Arthur." He greets friendly back.

Then Dutch join us. Hosea sit now left, and Dutch now right from me on the wooden log.

,,Mornin' you two." He greets.

,,Morning Dutch." Hosea and I say at the same time.

The camp slowly starts to wake up. It's still early in the morning I guess. We sit a while in silence. Then suddenly Dutch lift my Chin in his direction and kiss me softly. I'm a bit surprised, but after some seconds I softly kiss him back.

,,You two? Sweet." Hosea says surprised.

Dutch and I grin at each other. Slowly the others Join us. We greet them too.

,,We have no meet here! Can somebody of you go hunting?" Destroy Pearson's silence.

,,Calm down will ya? I go." I say.

Then I stand up, and walk to my black shire horse. Then I Gallop out of camp. After some time I was able to catch two big bucks with my bow. I stow them on Justo before I mount him, and we ride back. The bucks are big enough for us all to eat at least one week from them. When Justo and I are back in Camp, I hitch him to a hitching post, and give him a treat.

,,Good Boah." I say.

Then I take the two bucks and walk to Pearson's wagon. He looks surprised.

,,Thank you Mr Morgan."

,,No worries." I say.

Then I walk back to the campfire, after I cleaned my hands in a barrel full of clean water. We gave it for such purposes. I sit down between Dutch and Hosea again.

,,Wow that are some huge bucks. They keep us full for a while." Hosea praises me.

,,Thank you. Yes they are really big!" I say.

Then Dutch kiss me again. Before the eyes of the whole camp. I mean I like it that he showes that he love me, and maybe announce that I have his pup in my belly, but it still surprises me. I never expected that. I never expected that he can be so gentle, loving and caring. I mean he treated Molly like shit, yes she deserved it after a while, but I mean he treated her so from the beginning of her relationship, until her dead because of Miss Grimshaw who killed her, because Molly betrayed us.

Molly was just stupid. Everyone has no problems with our relationship. They find it sweet. It's a relief.

,,I love you my angel." Dutch say.

,,I love you too darling." I grin.

This time I kiss him, and he kiss back softly. I love him so much. He's the best thing he ever happend to me. You know as an outlaw you never get much love. After some time they left you, because they don't feel save. But I don't want to give up the gang because of a guy. I'm glad Dutch loves me to. I carry his pup! We become Father's! I'm so happy and excited.


	3. News

After a while I stand up and go down to the sandy shore. There I sit down on the fallen tree trunk. It's a beautiful sunny day. I'm glad that I got my cowboy hat out of my tent before I sat down here. I look into the distance. In doing so, I gently stroke over my belly, which is already a bit thicker then normal. I'm just so happy. 

I got everything I need and want. Dutch's pup inside me, a happy family and Dutch as my boyfriend. I am wishless happy. After some time Dutch joins me. I stop caressing my stomach to make space for Dutch if he wants to pet it. And he did. His left hand slowly caress my pup filled belly.

,,You want to tell them about it?" Dutch asks me.

,,Yes. But it's your decision if you wanna tell 'em." I answer.

Soon or later they see it anyway.

,,Sure baby. I'm happy that you are pregnant. They should all know." Dutch grins.

,,Will you tell' em?" I ask.

,,If you like."

,,Sure." I grin.

Then I bent over and kiss him softly. He kiss back right away. Whenever I'm near him my whole body starts to tingle. I was never so much in love with somone as I am with Dutch. He cuddle tiedly against me, and I against him. It's just perfect right now. No constant move, no being hunted, just to enjoy life. Sure sometimes it's boring. But it's mostly beautiful. We all can finally sleep without that we must be alarmed that someone walks in.

Sure we have still guard duty but it's only to our safety. As I said, we have still some problems with the O'Driscoll's. Two hours later I have guard duty. Dutch and most of the others sit at the camp fire. I replaced Bill. So I walk up and down here a bit outside the camp with the shotgun we only use for guard duty. I'm always alert. I hear the smallest movements. My cowboy hat I left in my tent. I don't need it now. Guard duty is for everyone one hour long. I mean it's possible to be alert that long, without being distracted. Even Dutch makes some Guard Dutys now. Something I never thought to see in my whole life.

The rest of the camp was just as surprised as me, as he once replaced John on guart duty. And science that it's normal for us, that Dutch sometimes do guard Duty too. But he dosen't do it often. Time flies by fast on guart duty. At least for me. We have already afternoon, the sun slowly goes under.

,,Morgan. Go and join the campfire!" I suddenly hear Hosea's voice.

He sometimes do guard duty to. More often then Dutch. I turn arround, and hand the shotgun over to Hosea.

,,Okay. Thank you Hosea. Cya." I say.

He only nods, and than takes my place, as I walk to the campfire, and sit down next to Dutch. Everyone except from Hosea is here. Dutch grins at me. I guess he will announce it now. That's why I nod. Then we look back to the fire.

,,Ladies, Gentleman. I have to tell you something." Dutch starts to grin widely.

Everyone looks to Dutch with question marks on there faces. I start to grin too. I'm excited. How will they react?

,,Arthur is pregnant from me. We get a new gang member." Dutch says.

He's so happy everyone can see and hear it. I'm damn happy too.

,,Wow. Congratulation!" Mary-Beth says excited.

And everyone else congrated us too. They are all happy for us. What a relief.

,,I told Hosea earlier. He's happy for us too, and congrated to us too." Dutch says.

I only bend over and kiss him softly. I'm so happy I could scram or cry. Maybe both. He kiss back right away, meanwhile he softly caress my back. My hands rest at his neck. To live in such a big gang, mainly because of Abigail, who is familiar with pregnancy and childbirth, reassure me. I mean I would be honestly a bit afraid if I were all alone, or alone with Dutch. But I hope that Abigail has some tips for me. But I think she and the other woman will help me trough it.

It's mostly the birth wich makes me wonder if it's really that bad and painful. I hope not. It can't be worse than a gunshot wound, can it? I hope not. But I quickly put this thought aside, I'm only in the first month, that's still a long way until she or he's finally here with us.


	4. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, 
> 
> here's a new chapter. I hope you like it. And don't worry I plan MANY CHAPTERS for this fanfiction. At least a hundred or more. I hope you continue to like and read it :) 
> 
> Greetings Cassidy

I sigh. I'm so happy.

,,You alright Angel?" Dutch ask me worried. 

We still sit Arm in Arm at the campfire. 

,,Sure. I'm just so damn happy." I grin. 

,,Aw. Me too my beautiful angel." Dutch whispers back.

I blush a bit. He can be so sweet when he want. Then he start to softly caress my stomach. From the looks of the others, I can guess that they never thought that Dutch can be so sweet, loving and careful to another person too. But he can. Since Micah died, he is finally the Dutch we know again. We sit there some hours, talking, cuddling, singing and happy. Then I feel tired.

,,I'm gonna go to bed Dutch. I'm tired." I say.

,,I'm going with you." He says yawning.

And so we go back to his tent. Before, I was in my tent, and got fresh clothes for tomorrow. Then I join him. I close the flaps tidly. Then we again strip down until our underwear. He's hot. Muscular body and black chest hair. He just lean over and place another soft kiss on my lips. 

Oh man I love how he kiss me already! I kiss back right away. He press his body carefully but fully against mine. I lay my hands on his back, and he loop his hands arround my neck. We stand there cuddling like this some time, before we lay down and cuddle in the bed. There we fall asleep fast.

The next day I awake and hear the birds sing. It seems to be a sunny morning. Dutch and I lay there chest to chest. Arms in each other's backs. He's still deep asleep. I slowly and carefully let my hand wander upwards to his shoulder long wild black hair. I caress it softly. Afraid that I will wake him up. But he just keeps sleeping. He looks so relaxed when he sleeps. When he's awake everything is tense about him, he's in the leader role. Even now his shoulders and back look tense. I should massage him when he's awake.

While I caress thoughtless through Dutch's hair, I don't notice how he moves slightly. But then I see how he opens his eyes, and smile at me. We share three soft kisses, before he sit down with his feet on the ground. I take that opportunity and sit down behind him. Then I start to softly massage his shoulders.

,,Baby wha..." He starts.

,,Shhh honey, relax you need it." I interrupt him.

Whenever I hit a particularly tense knot in his back, he leaves out a small painfull grunt. But soon he relax. And let out a sigh of relief. I massage his neck and shoulders, his lower and upper back. I change the pressure of my fingers on his back here and there. He seems to like it. After some time, when all knots and tense spots are gone, I stop and sit down beside him. He Sighs. Then he looks at me, and I at him. 

,,Thank you so much baby. That was exactly what I needed." he whispers.

Then he kiss me softly on my lips. I lay my arms arround his neck, and he arround my lower back. Then I kiss him again.

,,S'alright. I know that ya needed it." I whisper against his lips.

Then I kiss him again, before I hide my face in the crook of his neck. I love him so much. I'm just so happy right now, that I could scream and cry at the same time.


	5. Fishing Trip

*Timeskip, two months later*

Now I'm in the third month, my stomach is already slightly round. But I still do camp work like everyday. I can't stop helping. It's my family. Everyone has to do something here to earn there keep. So I do guard duty right now. I mean as long as my baby bum don't gets in the way it's Alright to work. 

,,Hey Arthur. Go back to Dutch and Hosea they want to ask you something, I take over." I hear karens voice.

,,Okay thank ya." I say.

Then I hand her the shotgun and start to walk back to my boyfriend and Hosea.

,,Ah there you are Arthur." Dutch greets me.

,,Hey you two."

,,We want to go fishing. And you need to relax too. Your pregnant and still do everything in camp." Dutch says worried. 

,,I'm fine. Don't cha worrie. But sure. I'll come with ya."

My foldable fishing pole is always in my satchel. We go to our horses, and ride away. We ride to a lake outside of Rhodes. There we borrow a little wooden rowboat, and let our horses flee back to camp. I row us in the middle of the lake, after we pushed the boat into deeper water. I feel happy and good even though I'm in the third month now. 

All pregnant omega's start to produce milk when you reach the sixth month, which is why male omega's breasts get a little bigger, so that the baby can suckle better at it. But the dosent swell do big, that others would notice it immediately. Normaly other's don't notice it at all. The only swell a bit, and leaking milk. Both goes away and normal when the pup is ten months old. There it should be able to eat normal things and porridge.

I know it. But I'm a little bit excited how it would feel, if he or she suckle at me for milk. I don't know why. I mean I could hate the thought, but that wouldn't be so great. I have to let the pup suck on me if I like it or not. But that's a thought for later. Why do I always think about what happens in some months, when the pup is bigger, and so my belly? Is this normal? I hope so. Right now I better concentrate on fishing. I hope I still got it. But I guess I out fish those two old fellas even with a pup in my belly.

So I baite my fishing line, and start fishing. It dosent take long for the first fish to bite on my rod. So I start to reel it in. And it's a damn big fish. Hah I still got it! Of course I keep 'em.

,,Wow nice work Arthur!" Dutch and Hosea say at the same time.

,,Thanks."

And so we fish. Maybe for three hours or longer. Who knows. Hosea and my baby catched a few fish too, but mine are the biggest. So I fold my fishing rod, and stow it in my satchel. Just like Hosea and Dutch. We sit down, and I row us home.

,,Good catch, Pearson will be happy!" Dutch says.

Then he leans in and kiss me softly. Of course I kiss back. I love him so much! I start to row. 

,,Now Hosea..." Dutch starts. 

,,Yes?"

,,How about a song?"

,,Okay...alright, I've got one for you." Hosea answers.

,,I asked a gal to give me some..." He starts and we join him.

And so we sing all together now:

,,Mmm hmmmm, mmm hmmm."

,,I asked that gal to give me some..."

,,She says 'wait until the taters is done."

,,Mmm hmmmm, mmm hmmm."

,,I couldn't wait till the taters was done...."

,,Mmm hmmmm, mmm hmmm."

,,I couldn't wait till the taters was done...."

,,Threw her on the floor and knocked out some.."

,,Mmm hmmmm, mmm hmmm."

,,I wished to God I'd passed her by."

,,Mmm hmmmm, mmm hmmm."

,,I wished to God I'd passed her by."

,,Taters got burned and so did I.."

,,Mmm hmmmm, mmm hmmm."

Then we start to laugh. Oh man how I missed this. Such a happy moment just like back in the old days. Where it was just Dutch Hosea and me.

,,That was, that was pretty good." Dutch says amused.

,,But you know witch song should we sing?" He asks us.

'Sea and I have no plan. 

,,What?" Hosea says. 

,,Well, look at us....three mariners." Dutch answers.

,,Ah of course!" Hosea laughs. 

And so we sing together again, meanwhile Dutch's left hand is on my left thigh, and he dance with the other. Or to say it better makes weird waves with it.. 

,,Well, we be three poor mariners, newly come from the seas." 

,,We spend our lives in jeopardy, while others live at ease." 

,,Shall we go dance this round a round a round...."

,,Shall we go dance this round a round a round...."

,,And he that is a bully boy..."

,,Come pledge me on this ground, a ground, a ground."

,,We care not for those martial men, that do our states disdain."

,,But we care for the merchant men, who do our states maintain."

,,To them we dance this round a round a round..."

,,To them we dance this round a round a round..."

,,And he that is a bully boy..."

,,Come pledge me on this ground, a ground, a ground, a ground, a ground, a ground."

We start to laugh again. Oh man this moment is so beautiful. I can't stop grinning, after I stopped laughing. 

,,Oh bravo! Bravo!" Dutch laughes.

I pull over at the camp landing stage. There Dutch, Hosea and I get out, and pull it on the Sandy shore. 

,,I bring this to Pearson!" Hosea says, and take the big sack of fish. 

Then I feel how Dutch hugs me from behind. I still look to the water. He carefully lay his hands on my still growing belly, wich is slightly round by now, and caress it softly. I sigh. This day was absolutely perfect. 

,,A beautiful day was it." Dutch whispers against my neck. 

,,Defenetly Dutchy." I giggle. 

He giggles too. Then we go into our tent. It's late night by now. There we strip down to our underwear as always, and lay down on Dutch's cot. He cuddeld tiedly against my backside. I fall asleep almost immediately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry,
> 
> I couldn't help, I had to let them sing xD. I hope you enjoyed it anyways.
> 
> Greetings Cassidy


	6. Another day another way

As I wake up the next morning, I feel how Dutch's hand slowly and carefully caress my slightly rounded stomach. You know, yes it mostly deepens on how my first birth is, but secretly I want three or at least two pups with Dutch. No matter if boy or girl. I accept both. I hope Dutch agrees with my wish. Yes our family is already big enough, almost to big, but I don't know why, but I want to have two more pups or at least one more with Dutch. Oh man, I think pregnancy isn't to good for my brain. At that thought I have to let out small laugh.

I mean you all noticed my thoughts. I think I would never thought such things, when Dutch's pup wouldn't fill my belly. I can't stop another small laugh coming outta my mouth.

,,What the hell is wrong with you Arthur?" Dutch giggles against my neck with a sleepy voice.

,,Nothing, I just thing that pregnancy isn't too good for my brain." I giggle.

,,Huh?"

,,The thoughts science im pregnant are just weird. I think I wouldn't think such bullshit when your pup wouldn't fill my belly." I say amused.

He just shakes his head slightly and laughing.

,,And what exactly do you think of sweetheart."

,,Hm. Nothing really. Just that I want two or at least one more pup with you, if the birth isn't that bad." I giggle.

,,That would be great. Three pups." he sighs.

,,Really?" I say surprised.

Then I turn arround to him.

,,Sure." He grins.

Then he softly kiss me. I hide my face in the crook of his neck. He softly caress my back with his right hand. I love cuddling with him. He's so sweet, carefull and tender. I never thought that Dutch could be like this. I like it. I will never live without him again. I lay my arm arround his back. 

He carefully push me a bit closer to him, so that we are chest to chest. I'm halfway asleep again. It's just to good to just lay here in bed with him. But I'm sure that Dutch will keep me awake with a soft slap against my back with his hand, wich means to get up. Normally we don't have to get up that early meanwhile. But we somehow still do, at least most of us. 

But nothing came, surprised I fell asleep again some minutes after. As I awake again some time later, I think that at least Dutch is gone, but we still lay there, like we was when I fell asleep some hours before. 

,,Hello again schatje." I here him whisper.

,,Hei sweetie. Thanks for letting me sleep." I say in my Welsh mothertounge. 

Nobody knows that I speak or, nor do they know that I'm Welsh. 

,,No worries, but what was that?" He whispers confused. 

,,Hello sweetie in my mothertounge Welsh." I whisper back.

,,Your Welsh?" 

,,Jup. But for no Welsh people it's a pretty weird language." I giggle. 

,,Speak it more, then I can judge that." he laughes.

,,And you Dutch, should speak more dutch." I say amused . 

,,Maybe schatje." he giggles. 

Science I'm with Dutch, the question if this is really his real name, ghost in my head. But I never gathered the strength to ask him about it. We all accepted it the moment we joined him. Maybe it has his reason that he likes to be called Dutch instead of his real name. Nice, now I think about his name again. Why. In my thoughts I roll with my eyes because of that thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Dutch and Arthur having two more pups some point later in the fanfiction, and maybe (no spoilers xD) life happy with the gang in Clements Point?
> 
> Maybe I introduce a new couple in the next Chapter, just maybe ;)
> 
> Greetings Cassidy


	7. Dreamer

,,What is it Darling?"

,,Hm?"

,,There's another thing in your head. Don't be shy you can tell and ask me everything schatje." He whispers.

,,I dunno." I whisper back.

,,You can honey."

,,Is....is Dutch your real name?" I ask carefully.

He knows that I'm afraid how he will react.

,,Of course not. My real name is Daniël. But I prefer Dutch. For some reason I don't even know." he giggles.

I let out a small laugh.

,,Alright then Dutch. Thank ya." I whisper.

Then I lift my head to kiss him. I love him so much.

,,We should get up angel." He whispers.

,,Alright." I answer.

Then we get up and get dressed. We all still put on our gunbelts as every day. Dutch walks to the campfire, and I to Justo. Suddenly I hear horses coming closer. And it's not one of us. All horses are here. I turn arround, and take my two guns in my hands. And I was right. It's four O'Driscoll's. They aim there guns on me. So I shoot all four at the same time. I hear how everyone from camp runs towards me. I holster my guns. The horses flee with the dead bodys on their backs.

,,Thank you Arthur." Dutch and Hosea say at the same time.

I turn arround. Dutch kiss me softly right away. I lay my arms on his back, and kiss back. All others go back to what they was doing, and Hosea goes to guard duty for Bill who somehow managed to forget his shift. He's maybe drunk as always. 

,,You alright?" Dutch asks worried.

,,Yes. The pup and I are fine. Don't worry." I try to calm him.

Sweet. I somehow like him being over protective because of me having his pup in my belly. I wonder if he's still so sweet to me when our first pup is here. I hope so. I like the sweet Dutch, he makes me happy. I'm glad that I killed Micah. It made Dutch being himself again. Finally. He loop his arms arround my neck.

,,Good. I love you so much." Dutch whispers against my neck.

,,I love you too darling. So much." I whisper back.

We stay there cuddeld together tiedly for a while. Then I walk down to the shore. But before I got my cowboy hat. It's another hot day. It's almost to hot. Dutch walked to our tent. I stand there on the wooden footbridge wich is in the water. Next to our new rowboat. Nobody seems to missing it. Some time after, maybe minutes, maybe hours, I feel two arms wrap carefully arround me from behind, and then a strong body press against my back. One of Dutch's big calloused hands carefully caress my slightly round, but still growing belly.

I'm excited to see Dutch with our pup in his arms. He would be such a good dad I'm sure. I lean my head back against his shoulder, and tip my head a bit down, that it shield my eyes from the sun. Then I close said eyes, and enjoy Dutch's soft caressing on my belly. I sigh. I feel so damn happy. I never thought that I will ever get a chance to be even close to happy. But that of all things Dutch is the one that makes me so happy, I would never have thought.

,,Thank ya Dutchy. For everything. You make me so damn happy! Your so sweet, careful and tender. I never thought that I have a chance to ever be happy. And then you came and show and showed me what love and happiness is. I'm glad I stayed in camp during my heat. I don't want to imagine what would be now, if I had left again." I whisper.

,,Aww. Your so sweet cutie. Yeah I don't want to imagine what would be now, if you would have left the camp. I'm verry glad you stayed, and that you let me knott you. We will be a happy family with our first pup. And then we maybe make two more if you want." The dutchman whispers.

,,That would be great darling." I say honest.

It all feels like a far too good dream, from which I never want to wake up ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> I still hope that you like this Fanfiction :)
> 
> Greetings Cassidy


	8. Bath time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy,
> 
> Sorry that it i s so short, and sorry that I didn't uploaded this for so long. But I was unsure what I should upload first this, or the chapter I will post after this. So clearly I decided to post this chapter first. I hope you like it.
> 
> I also have theory exam tomorrow for my driver's license, so I couldn't really focus on writing. I'm sorry.
> 
> Greetings Cassidy

Warning Smut   
-  
We have our on bath tent now. And I'm on my way to it. I need a bath. Now! So I go into it, Dutch said he let new water in for me. I close the flaps behind me, and then strip out of my clothes. As I suddenly feel a body pressing against my back. I freeze.

,,Relax baby it's only me." Dutch whispers.

I relax immideatly. Then he let's go, and I sit down in the tub. It feels so good. I can feel how my whole body relax immideatly. After I wash my hair, suddenly Dutch kiss me softly. His right hand wanders down between my legs, and grab my cock. Iet out a surprised moan. My cock is hard immideatly. And my slit get's wet too. Somehow. I never thought it works in water to.

,,Mor dda sweetie. (So good sweetie.)" I gasp. 

I know he dosen't understand it, but sometimes when I'm to horny I switch to Welsh. 

,,Sorry. If I'm to horny, I switch sometimes to Welsh. But it's only praises I say, nothing bad." I gasp. 

,,Alright then schatje." He grins. 

,,Ik hou van jou." He suddenly say. 

I let out a long moan and a "what". 

,,I love you." He whispers. 

,,Rwy'n dy garu di hefyd sweetie." I whisper. 

,,I love you too." I gasp after short silence.

It feels so good. It sounds so good when he speak Dutch.

,,Zo goed voor mij. So good for me." He whispers.

Luckily he translatet it right after.

,,Paid gwrando ar fy Angel! Mor dda!" I gasp. 

,,Don't stop my angel! So good!" I say after two moans.

,,I won't don't worry mijn schatje." He grins.

Somehow I like it, when we speak to each other in our mothertounge. Even though we must put an English translation behind it. He start to pup faster, then he put his other hand in the water, and let one finger slip into my slit. I spread my legs as wide as I can. I let out another moan. My left hand caress shaking but softly my pup filled belly.

,,Mor dda fy Angel." I gasp.

He should know what that means meanwhile. It dosen't take long, and I cum arround his fingers. He let them slowly slip out of me, and then let my softening cock free. I gasp. By the look at his pants, I can clearly see that he came too. I slowly stand up, get out of the tub and dry myself. Meanwhile he fills the tub with new water. Ten minutes later we both are ready. I hug him, and give him a soft kiss.

,,Thanks baby. It was so good! Rwy'n dy garu di."

,,No worries schatje. Ik hou ook van jou." He whispers.

Then we go back to our tent after Dutch cleaned himself with a rag down there. There we lay down cuddled together on our cot.


	9. Almost There

*Five months later*

Now I'm in the eighth month. My belly is round and the pup has often kicked me the last three months. My breast is slightly swollen, and sometimes milk runs out. But that's normal. Dutch got even more over protective about me. But I somehow love it. I lay in our tent on the cot, I moved my things into Dutch's tent by now to, so it's ours now. We already have a baby bed too. It's from Abigail. She used it for Jack. And baby clothes. Also from Jack. But we still don't know if it's boy or girl. My head lays on Dutch's chest. His hand softly caress my rounded belly. 

And suddenly the pup start kicking again. It actually dosent feel that bad. I kinda like it to feel him or her kiking me. Dutch smiles at that. 

,,It's kiking." he giggles. 

,,Yeah I can feel that." I laugh.

He giggles back. Oh I'm so excited. We have our first pup! And Dutch excited too. I can feel that. We both are very happy. Hopefully we get to be good parents. Fortunately, we are not alone! Everyone in the camp is excited by now. Only one month left. Then the pup should come. I'm so excited and happy. But I still wonder how the birth would be. I hope not so painful. I look up, and kiss Dutch softly. He kiss back immideatly. 

After a while the pup relax again. 

,,Let's get up baby." I whisper. 

He follows me outside. I'm not ashamed to be pregnant. Even if I am a man and not a woman. I kept going out of camp until last week. People's weird looks have left me cold. I'm somewhat proud to have Dutch's pup in my belly, and not that of any guy. Meanwhile I layed the work down. It's more strenuous with a melon in front of you, wich was once your flat and trained belly. I can't even bend over properly anymore. But that's alright.

I'm pretty sure that our little boy or girl are a pretty angel. And that's worth the effort. I mean, so far, the pregnancy hasn't actually been bad. Clearly now come soon the fake contractions, then the real contractions and then the birth. But until now everything was quite relaxed for me. I mean Dutch Is so damn sweet, careful and loving to me. I can only do great. I mostly spent time now drawing. Sitting at the dock, the sandy shore, the campfire or on the old fallen tree trunk down at the shore. And of course cuddling with Dutch, and petting my belly.

I love it when he pets my pup filled belly. I also like it when I pet myself there. Dutch is so careful when he pets my belly. Like if I was made outta glass, and break any seccond he touches me as any other human would do. I love it. It's cute. He clearly don't want to hurt me or the pup. It's cute. I sigh. I sit down on the fallen tree trunk. It's a warm day today. Luckily I wear my cowboy hat. Then someone sits down next to me. It's Hosea.

,,Morning 'Sea." I great the older man.

,,Morning Arthur. And how are you?"

,,I'm fine. At least so far. I better not open my mouth so far now. I mean Tomorrow, for example, I could feel really bad." I giggle.

He let out a small laugh.

,,And you?" I ask.

,,I'm fine thanks." He smiles.

,,Good to hear." I answer.

,,Thanks Arthur." He says.

We both sit there, and watch the sunrise. It's so beautiful....


	10. You're finally born little angel

I'm so nervous. Meanwhile I'm in the last month. The child can come at any time. I'm afraid I must admit. What if it's to painful? I sigh. I sit on the cot in our tent. Suddenly Dutch comes in, and sit down next to me. His right hand softly start to caress my big and round belly. I lean my head carefully against his head. 

,,How are you schatje?" 

,,I'm fine. At least right now. But I'm nervous. What if it hurts to much?" I sigh. 

,,Don't worry angel. Miss Grimshaw and Abigail will be there for you. And I of course too." He whispers. 

That Abigail and Miss Grimshaw have experience with pregnancy and childbirth calms me a bit. I mean Susan helped Abigail at Jack's birth. And suddenly a sharp pain rips trough me. And I can see Dutch panic. 

,,Get Abigail and Grimshaw. I think it wants out!" I gasp. 

Another sharp pain went trough ny body. And suddenly it somehow gets wet between my legs. I think the amnionic sac broke. Shit. And a few minutes after Grimshaw, Abigail and Dutch come back. I can hear someone placing a bucket on the floor. 

,,Lay down Arthur. We need to remove your pants." Abigail whispers. 

I do as I was told. And soon my boots, socks, pants and underwear are gone. 

,,Now go on your knees with wide open legs. This was the best birth position for me." Suggest Abigail. I do as I was told. Another sharp pain went trough my stomach and back. Dutch sit down next to me, and I take a hold of his hand.

,,You can squeeze it as hard as you need baby. It's Alright." Dutch whisper.

I appreciate it. And Dutch know it. I'm sweetibg like hell. And suddenly I feel the need to push.

,,Arthur you can push it's alright. Soon or later you have to push anyways." Grimshaw says.

Then I push. It hurts. But it's not worse than being shot.

,,That's it. You're so strong Arthur." Abigail whisper.

Then I push again. A gasp leaves my mouth. I sweat from the effort. Then I pause to take a shaky breath. It still hurts. But I have the feeling that it's here soon.

,,C'mon again Arthur." Abigail says.

Meanwhile I squeeze Dutch's hand. But not verry hard. The pain isn't that bad actually. But the pain is there. Shit! I push again. But it feels like forever. I need to push a few more times. 

,,That's it! The head is out. C'mon one last push Arthur!" Grimshaw says.

Then I push again. And then I feel how something fall out of me, and then we hear a baby scream. I sigh in relief. Grimshaw takes care of the baby immideatly. And Dutch lay me down softly, after I let go of his hand. Abigail meanwhile clean my lower half. She takes the bloody towel away, over which I have knelt. Then she covers my lower half in the sheets. I can feel how milk runs out of my nipples. Dutch lay down next to me.

,,I'm so proud of you! You was so strong. Thank you for giving me a child." Dutch whispers in my ear.

I'm still brarthing hard, and I'm suddenly so damn tired. But I want to see the baby, and I want to know if it's a boy or a girl. After a while wich seems like forever, Grimshaw comes back with the baby. Abigail is gone meanwhile. The newborn is still screaming. It's hungry I guess.

,,It's a.... "  
-  
Hey, 

I hope this was alright. I don't know how a real birth is, and how long it takes and how painful it is. So I hope it's acceptable. 

What do you think, is it a boy or a girl?

Greetings Cassidy


	11. Happiness

,,It's a girl!" Grimshaw smiles.

Then she lay her down on my chest. She immideatly begin to drink from one of my nippels. I carefully lay my arms around her. Grimshaw left. And were alone with our little angel. 

,,Isn't she a pretty little thing?" I smile.

It was totally worth the effort. She has the same black hair as Dutch. It dosen't feel bad at all, when she's drinking from me. 

,,Yes she is. Thank you schatje for giving me a child. I can't thank you enough." He smiles.

,,No worries angel. It was totally worth it." I whisper weak.

I feel suddenly more sleepy then before. After a while Amber is done with eating, and she fall asleep immideatly. And so do I. As I wake up some time later, Dutch's head lay in the crook of my neck. He's snoring quietly. I have to smile. Our sweet little angel still asleep on top of me. Dutch meanwhile has lost his vest and shirt. Then the snoring stops.

,,You awake Arthur?" Dutch whispers.

,,Yes honey. You want to take Amber?"

,,Of course."

Dutch lay down on his back. Then I carefully lay her down on his muscular hairy chest. Luckily this didn't wake her up. She just sighed. And moved her tiny fingers a bit.

,,Hello angel. You look so pretty." Dutch whispers.

I smile. He's defenetly a good father. I'm sure. And both are so cute. I'm the luckyest man in the whole wild west right now. Aww. I smile at both. It's cute how careful he holds her. As if she were made of glass.

,,My two pretty angels." I whisper. 

Dutch must smiles at me. He seems to be so dam happy.

,,I can't thank you enough for giving me a child Arthur. A beautiful little girl." He whispers.

I just smile at him.

,,No worries cutie." I whisper back.

I can see how he blush a bit. I carefully lean over a bit, and kiss Dutch softly on the lips. We spent the rest of the day in bed. Dutch brought us food, and then we three fall asleep again sometime in the night, after Amber drank from me again.

As I awake again, I can hear the birds sing. It must be early. As I open my eyes, I can see Amber staring at me.

,,Morning my beautiful angel." I smile-whisper at her.

And suddenly she smiles at me. It was only short and bit clumsy, but it was so freakin' cute! Awww. I'm so happy. She's so adorable. Our little princess. Our little angel. Then she try to move. But she moved not verry much. She lift her head a bit. But she's not strong enough to hold it up for long. Three seconds after, her head lays on my chest again. I carefully start to pet the back of her head. Amber seems to like it. I sigh. I'm so happy. I love both so damn much. She close her eyes again. I can feel that. Amber wears a little Grey jumper from Jack wich he weared as he was just born and a little diaper. Dutch sleeps again. We have to get out a bit. So I softly wake Dutch up.

,,Mhhmh?" he mumbles.

,,We should get out and show her to the others."

,,Mhmmh. Gimme a minute." He mumbles.

After five minutes we get up and get dressed. While I got dressed, he took Amber. Then I take her again. Dutch softly pull a grey beanie over her head. Then we get out. I hold her carefully but close to himself. They can look but they can't hold her. Dutch is the only one I would give her too in the first month or two. And Dutch know that. We sit down at the campfire. Everyone immideatly gather around us. A lot of "what a pretty girl" and "she's so pretty" coming from the other's. We thanked them. And then they leave us alone again. Luckily Amber is still asleep. She looks so peaceful, sweet and beautiful. She has the hair of Dutch. I think she's mostly Dutch. But I don't care, cause Dutch is beautiful. I'm so freaking happy. I don't have words for it. And now I'm really sure that I want two other pups with him.

But first when Amber is one or two years old. We still need to see if we can master the parenting. But I'm pretty sure that Dutch is a good dad. I'm not to sure about me though. I'm still afraid that with her happens the same thing as with Isaac. I sigh. Dutch softly lean against me. Right now everything is perfect. And I hope it stays that way  
-  
Hi,

I'm sorry that long time nothing came, and I'm sorry that this is so short. But I had to work a lot and wanted to post at least do thing for this fic again. I hope you all are alright. Now I have a bit more time, due to the lockdown.


End file.
